1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to brush board assemblies for dynamoelectric machines. More particularly, the invention is directed to a brush board assembly for a dynamoelectric machine with a flat end commutator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The brushes of a dynamoelectric machine are conventionally slidably contained within a brush holder and biased by springs into engagement with the commutator to the machine. The brush holders and biasing springs in a machine with a flat end commutator are commonly carried in an end cap assembly such as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,917 of Loren R. Gute for "Dynamoelectric Machine" issued Apr. 5, 1956. The brush and spring carrying assemblies in common use are expensive because of the parts which are employed in their construction, the manner in which the parts must be assembled, and the manner in which electrical connections are made on the structure. The existing brush and spring carrying assemblies are therefor unsatisfactory for use in machines the cost of which is a primary consideration.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a dynamoelectric machine having a flat end commutator with a low cost brush board assembly not requiring the use of brush containing parts or separately fabricated brush biasing springs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a low cost brush board assembly as described having printed circuitry thereon which connects with input leads and with brushes cemented in place on the board.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.